Early morning and night fishing are popular for many reasons, including the fact that certain fish are most active in their feeding at night thereby making it more likely to catch certain fish at specific times during the day. However, fishing at these times presents several problems. Low light conditions are prevailing at these times of day, thus making it difficult to hold a fishing lure or a hook while baiting a fishing rod. Additionally, the poor lighting at night makes it difficult to see the fishing line. The line can thus become tangled at the reel or wrapped around the end of the rod because it is not seen.
Another problem associated with night fishing is the difficulty of performing certain tasks such as changing a hook or a lure, removing tangles from the line, netting a fish or the like. These tasks are often carried out while the fisherman holds a light in one hand and tries to complete the task with the other hand or by supporting a light nearby. However, the light used to carry out such tasks may, itself, create problems. For example, the light can be lost or forgotten, it may require special batteries or power sources, both of which may make the light expensive and difficult to use. Such lights can be left on, thus depleting the power source. Therefore, there is a need for a light which can both light a fishing rod and be used to carry out other activities associated with fishing in low light conditions.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to flashlights on distal ends of a flexible rods. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2004/0090776, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,493, U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,188, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,295 generally relate to LED lights secured onto the end of a bendable wire. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,665 provides a fishing rod including a light source unit that is removably attached to the handle.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Devices in the prior art generally relate to light sources coupled to fishing rods or the like. Such devices do not disclose a LED light on a distal end of an elongate bendable rod, whereby the LED is waterproof. Further, such devices fail to provide an elongate rod having a fastener or magnet disposed on the distal end opposite the LED adapted to removably secure the device to a fishing rod.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing lighting devices for fishing rods. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.